deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mor'du vs The Beast
3b2raj.jpg|Mor'du vs The Beast Description Mor'du vs The Beast. Which two princes that turn into a beast will win in Death Battle Beginning Wiz: Prince, a son of the king. You must be kind to generous and not greedy to cruel to your kindom. Boomstick: But some prince don't get the message and instead act evil, so that why there Karma. Wiz: While some are overthrown by the people from his cruelty, these two are cursed by magical people by turning into a beast that reflect what inside. Like Mor'du, the oldest prince into a bear. Boomstick: And the beast, the prince who lean true love. He wiz and I boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle! Mor'du Wiz: There once a kingdom with a wise king and four sons with the eldest being Mor’du with incredible strength. However, when the king about to died, he would not give the crown to the eldest son but instead divided the kingdom among his sons. Boomstick: Being a jerk and believed that he should have all the kingdom, he starts a war with his brother. Hey, just like the two brothers who fought for the land in team fortress 2! Wiz: Then that where he met the witch that give him a potion that give him strength of ten men to take over the land. Boomstick: Don’t forget that he also got cheeseboard that come with the spell. Wiz: How knowing that he got a cheeseboard is important? Boomstick: Then how he is supposed to served cheese then. Wiz: That don’t really matter because the spell also turns him into a bear, and then he murdered his family to cause end of the kingdom. Boomstick: Decades later he attacks the princess and queen when he ate the king leg. Wiz: When merida and her mother explored the abandoned kingdom to find a throne room with shattered carving of four brother with one separated from others and Mor’du attack them. Boomstick: When they escaped to Merida need to fix tapestry to break the curse until Mor’du attack her mother. Why that he tried to kill Merida? Wiz: One theory is that because Merida is the one following the wisp to him wanting to die. Boomstick: So, Merida come to rescued when he gets crushed by one of the boulders. Wiz: Then we see his spirit who nod thankfully to Merida for released from the monstrous fate before taking a form of a wisp. Boomstick: But he no average bear. Wiz: He is a Eurasian brown bear that weigh 550-660 pounds with a biteforce of 1,200 psi that can travel 30 Miles per hour. Boomstick: If he is a Eurasian brown bear, then why he is the color black? Wiz: It could represent the darkness inside him, so he defeated the four clans with that survived many attacks also being very endurance. Even a Fergus’s sword shattered when struck Mor’du skin. Boomstick: But it still a bear that can get hurt with all the scars and arrows stuck to him as evidence and would not strategize. Wiz: But be always carful when you meet this deadliest bear. Witch: Bating his brothers with false truce. The prince claims his kingdom. The brothers protest. He drank the spell, and that moment the spell took effect giving him strength of ten whole men. But, in his surprised, he took a form of a great black bear. The Beast Wiz: There once a handsome prince that was selfish and spoiled with him getting whatever he wants in the castle, from also being a hunter that hunt from fawn, and cruel to his horse. But on Christmas eve, a beggar woman came to get shelter from the storm. Boomstick: As a duchbag, he rejects her, so she offers him a single rose. Again, he rejects when her ugliness melts away transforming into the beautiful enchantress. Wiz: The prince tries to apologies when she learns there no love in his heart, so she transforms him into a beast, turn the servants into living objects, and cursed the entire castle to a terrifying place. Now the beast hidden in the castle with the magic mirror. Boomstick: Also, the rose was enchanted that would bloom until his twenty first birthday with him learn to love another to earn her love by the time of the last pedal fall, then the spell will be broken. However, if he fails, he would be a beast forever. Wiz: Years later he discovers Maurice inside the castle and accused him of trespassing with belle taking his place. Soon they eventually fell in love and with the beast turned back to normal from saving her from the dangerous wolfs, gives her the library, and the famous dance. Boomstick: Now let talk about his strength and power. Having horns of a buffalo, arm plus body of a bear, eyebrows of a gorilla, jaws, teeth, mane of a lion, tusks of a wild boar, and tail of a wolf. He can run faster than an average human to dodge attacks from gaston. Wiz: He carry claws and fangs that pierce through furniture to being very stealthy for sneak attacks. Then he is stronger than Gaston who can carry that could weigh 544.5 pounds with one hand. Boomstick: He can throw oak furniture to tables and Forte’s keyboard. Wiz: But still can get hurt and not very experienced fighting beside from fighting Gaston and the wolves. But he shows that a beast could learn to love after all. Beast: I let her go... because I love her. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set to let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle In the dark forest that surrounded the castle, the wolves just have a kill of deer with the wolves taking bites of the deer very savagely when suddenly they heard a huge roar. Then they see a giant black bear standing on two legs roaring with scratches and arrows all over the body, and the wolves fled cowardly with the bear better known as Mor’du walk toward the deceased deer eating it with few bites. Mor’du don’t know where it is or how it gets there; however, the bear doesn’t care when it finishes his quick snack. So, the bear continued the search for food when he discovered the humongous castle that he sees, and then he destroys the front gate to also destroy the front door. Mor’du is moving in the castle to look around when it passes a clock and a candelabra. Lumiere: (Whispering to Cogsworth) What a giant bear doing in the castle? Cogsworth: Be quiet, unless you want to be the toothpick for the bear. The black bear continued looking the castle when it went up the stair breathing heavily when it travels to the west wing to discover a filthy room with Mor’du walking through the room while looking at tattered painting of a prince, the Mor’du make it to the end of the room to see a rose inside a glass case. Mor’du about to get closer to the rose when he heard a roar behind him. Beast: Who are! What are doing here! The beast past through Mor’du to check if the rose is damage. Beast: Leave the castle your black bear, you’re trespassing! However, Mor’du see the Beast as a challenge and stand up on two feet to roar at Beast. Beast: If you won’t leave my castle, then I will make you leave. Fight!!! Mor’du get back on four to charge tackle at Beast to tackle him into the ground to bite on the neck, so Beast grab Mor’du left arm to throw him into the ground to slashes him multiple times until Mor’du kick him into the hallway with Mor’du run into the hallway when get hit with a wooden chair that broke into many pieces. Beast grab another chair to slam into Mor’du; however, the chair broke into multiple pieces while Mor’du wasn’t fazed by the attack to slash the beast in the arm. Beast: Arrrgh! You... You won’t like me when I’m mad! The Beast grab onto Mor’du to thow him into the staircase to follow him when Mor’du counterattack by slash against the Beast face to tackling him into the second flight of stairs where the Beast push Mor’du off him to pull out a sword from one of the knights. Beast then try to slash at Mor’du while he is dodging the attacks when strike with his paw to knock the sword off of Beast hands where Mor’du take the advantage by getting on the Beast and start biting the neck again. So, the Beast is shaking to stop the attack when he slashes his claws against Mor’du face to cause a scar, and Mor’du stop biting to regain sense when the Beast was behind Mor’du to strike with the sword when the sword breaks into many pieces against the very tough skin. Therefore, the Beast tackle Mor’du into the glass window into outside that was very dark, and the Beast went into the shadows while Mor’du look around in the dark. Beast: You should have listened to my warning and left you black bear. The black bear looks for Beast in the dark when he was suddenly attack by the Beast for the final time and the Beast bite on the neck so hard that cut the veins in the neck to make him lose massive amount of blood to cause him to pass out and die in the spot. Beast: That is your punishment for attacking me, and that is death! The Beast about to walk away when he sees the spirit of Mor’du that turn into a wisp. Conclusion Boomstick: Yell, at least he not a bear anymore. Wiz: While Mor’du is more durable from taking a sword that broke when hit the body. Boomstick: However, the beast is smarter by hiding in the shadows to Mor’du act more animalistic without thinking a plan. Wiz: Then that the Beast is being stronger than Mor’du because that Gaston broke a piece of statue that with that castles are made from stones from sandstone to limestone with the force need to break it from over hundred ton of force to break it with a punch from that would easily killing to that the Beast have fought wolves that means Beast have fought animalistic enemies. The winner is Beast. Next Time on Death Battle... ???: I was the king of insects! ???: It can grip a foe weighing twice its weight in its horns and easily lift it. This Pokémon's movements turn sluggish in cold places. Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Pixar' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Utahraptor77